


【丞紬】折翼的樂園

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [40]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 魔王紬與惡魔丞的香豔短文。
Relationships: 高遠丞/月岡紬
Series: A3！短篇 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 2





	【丞紬】折翼的樂園

**Author's Note:**

> 💮腦洞源自官方釋出圖：A3！第三部第九幕『第七回ミックス公演 永久に囚われた悪魔。』（https://twitter.com/mankai_company/status/1259407832530563073）
> 
> 💮惡魔丞x魔王紬，OOC可能有慎入

許多人說，墮落的天使就是惡魔。

捧著華美的綢緞，丞對這個突然浮現在心底的古遠說法冷哼一聲，足下的腳步不停，一步也不停地邁向走廊盡頭的房間。墮落的天使，不過是比那些平凡的天使多了一些人類的情感，因此容易被惡念入侵，而邪念則會腐化心靈與靈體――就如同吃了蘋果的亞當與夏娃，察覺到一些原本沒有意識到的想法，而與昔日有所不同。

說起來，他們並沒有犯錯。

他們只是察覺到不能就這樣渾渾噩噩的活著。看著塵世間人類受苦受難，卻僅能雙手合十的祈禱、低唸那些沒有一人聽到的祝福與憐憫，然後轉身輕輕鬆鬆地在雲朵之上漫步，這怎麼會是天使該做的事？吟唱神聖的樂曲，卻拯救不了任何人，所以他們才決心接觸人群；可聆聽與了解他們的憂愁與煩擾的同時，自身的心靈也不免受到了影響，知曉的越多便對自身所處安逸的越發不滿……終至他們幾人都要被迫離開所謂純潔無瑕的樂園，成了別人口中的墮天使，再進一步踏入名為惡魔的道路。

敲了敲門，將手中的高級織品遞給慵懶的躺在四腳大床上的對象後，丞低頭看看自己，再看看對方，忍不住輕笑。

「たーちゃん？」

「沒什麼，想到點以前的事……喜歡嗎？」

「喜歡呀，這種材質最舒服了……」

心靈沾惹了塵埃，外貌也因此而改。單從衣飾而論，就已與以往大不相同，不再是純白的衣裳與金黃的光環，彷彿闇夜般的色彩成了今日勾勒他們身形的主要選擇；曾經僅裸露出手足部分，如今衣領不是將全數藏起的勾人禁慾，便是如自己般明晃晃的昭示健壯的暗含遐思。恰似人類「人要衣裝」與「內在美」的說法，除了穿著，容顏也悄悄的改換了形象，一度閃耀的晃眼的髮色，此刻皆被濃重的彩度取代；那象徵純潔無瑕的明亮大眼，如今也挑起了尾端變得異常邪魅。

「吶……たーちゃん……」

「嗯？」

「你都拿了新的衣服來了，有沒有什麼想法？」

「什麼想法？過於奢費需要反省嗎？」

「我們現在還需要思考那個嗎？」

「我也只是說說。」沉浸在自己心緒裡的丞，隨口敷衍著無論何時何地一直與自己在一起的紬，下一秒竟被拉的仰躺在原先對方趴著的位置；那一如在樂園時白皙纖長的手指猶若彈奏曲調般咚咚咚地開始敲擊遊走在自己袒露出的胸腹，輕巧又頑皮，撩撥起昔日想都不敢想的燥熱。

「那，要不要陪我試一下新衣服？」

「如果是我心愛魔王的命令，自當從命。」

「哼哼……知道該怎麼做嗎？」

「既然要試穿新的衣服，當然就得先把舊的褪下，」丞一面說著，一面翻身與對方調換了上下位置，「至於怎麼脫，則是惡魔部屬該煩惱的事了。」

「還不動作？」

「遵命，馬上。」

將對方身上雍容的黑色外袍與華貴的紅色禮服外套拋至床尾、扯開鈕扣一顆顆繫妥在原位的背心扔到床下，又毫不顧忌的撕開白色襯衫任尤其在對方升上凌亂，雙手撫上正待發出歡愉聲響的軀體的同時，丞不禁再次微微彎起嘴角。

即使推拒了傲慢的心魔，無視了貪婪、暴食與怠惰的誘惑，但面對情感的牢籠他們卻毫無抵抗的把握；看見對方不快樂、發現彼此與其他人走近的憤怒，再到恨不得將一切融入骨血的嫉妒，最後發展成無法分離、合而為一的情慾歸屬。

身下白皙的雙臂緊扣著自己的頸項，雙唇相觸，隨之而來唾液交換的濕黏，都帶來過去那點頭相識一笑便擦肩而過無法比擬的快感；離開樂園後自力更生的薄繭，讓曾經面對凡事都該平和應對的身軀發熱，不由自主的奉上粉色的輪廓，要求對方帶給自己傾洩慾望的顫抖。堅硬的性器進入了敏感的穴口，高傲魔王的雙腿纏上了下屬的腰身，命令對方重而緩慢的索求自己，直到對方飛快而猛力的撞擊，白玉般的指尖才稍稍示弱的抓撓著不聽從命令的部屬的精悍背脊；本就已快成為布條的襯衫纏繞在柔韌的軀體上，顯得格外淫靡，而裹住肌肉的衣物除了汗濕，從中透出的線條性感的令魔王難耐催促其主人挺胯好持續展示快感的弧度。

一室狼藉的味道。

大床垂著的布幔拴牢魔王的臂膀，在床上跪著的動作卻不是向誰臣服，唯有因為身後有技巧性的節奏而蜷曲的腳趾才小小地洩露他的秘密；因為無法保持平衡，只能任由自己像是大浪中的小船搖搖晃晃，被對方由身後抱著挺起上身期待揉搓的刺激、以及在低頭時能瞧盡粗長進出自己的濕潤水光，讓昔日害羞的唇齒毫不猶豫的吐露放蕩。因為摩擦滿足的呻吟宣告了結合的緊密，射出且裝飾了結合處的乳白則表露彼此支配又喪失節制的快樂。

啊啊，或許這才是真正令他們心甘情願折去翅翼的原因吧！


End file.
